


25 Days of Ficmas

by Xx_RandomStar_xX



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_RandomStar_xX/pseuds/Xx_RandomStar_xX
Summary: 25 days until Christmas meaning 25 different one shots with different pairings
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Paul Pogba, Ben Chilwell/James Maddison, Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen, Daniel James/Scott McTominay, Erik Durm/Marco Reus, Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, James Rodríguez/Cristiano Ronaldo, Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks, Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana, Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz, Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard, Kylian Mbappé/Neymar, Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich, Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo, Lionel Messi/Neymar, Lionel Messi/Neymar/Cristiano Ronaldo, Marc Bartra/Sergi Roberto, Mario Götze/Marco Reus, Mason Mount/Declan Rice, Neymar/Cristiano Ronaldo, Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus, Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer, Trent Alexander Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson, Trent Alexander-Arnold/Jordan Henderson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Pairings

  1. Lionel Messi/Neymar
  2. Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
  3. Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
  4. Antoine Griezmann/Paul Pogba
  5. Daniel James/Scott McTominay
  6. Gerard Pique/Sergio Ramos
  7. Erik Durm/Marco Reus
  8. Trent Alexander-Arnold/Andrew Robertson
  9. Lionel Messi/Neymar/Cristiano Ronaldo
  10. Kevin De Bruyne/Eden Hazard
  11. Bernd Leno/Marc-André ter Stegen
  12. Robert Lewandowski/Marco Reus
  13. Mason Mount/Declan Rice
  14. Trent Alexander-Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk
  15. Neymar/Cristiano Ronaldo
  16. Mario Gotze/Marco Reus
  17. Jan Vertonghen/Harry Winks
  18. Thomas Müller/Manuel Neuer
  19. Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
  20. Trent Alexander-Arnold/Jordan Henderson
  21. Ben Chilwell/James Maddison
  22. Leon Goretzka/Joshua Kimmich
  23. James Rodriguez/Cristiano Ronaldo
  24. Kylian Mbappe/Neymar
  25. Marc Bartra/Sergi Roberto




	2. Lionel Messi/Neymar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Ficmas ~ Neymar decides to go to Barcelona along side Rafinha since he can't go back to Brazil and he ends up going to Lionel Messi's house who is also still in Barcelona because he can't go back to Argentina

Neymar/Lionel Messi Picture

Gerard Piqué  
  
I'm bored there's nothing to do  
  
What do you want me to do about it? You know my family are coming around so I can't come around, ask someone else to keep you busy for today? Somebody must be free  
  
Or how about you go out and do something on your own  
  
Everybody's busy and nothing's open or really busy and I'd rather not be stopped. I need something to do  
  
You'll find something. I've got to go anyway so have fun figuring it out. Bye!  
  
Don't leave me  
  
Geri  
  
Gerard.  
  
Fine leave me in my misery  
  
Geri please!  
  
Fine then I'll actually go and find something to do  
  


Leo was sitting on his sofa for god knows how long sulking. He was just sitting in his misery. He wasn’t able to go home to Argentina for Christmas so therefore was stuck in Barcelona. At the start, he didn’t think it would be that bad considering that he had his teammates to hang out with but obviously they had their own families to go to meaning Leo was left to himself. He would play online games with them, go hang out with them. Anything to keep him busy. He was about to load up FIFA to play single player but the doorbell went, stopping him. Confused, Leo got up and opened the door shocked to see Neymar standing there. Why was Neymar in Barcelona? Why was Neymar standing in front of his house?

“Hola,” Neymar said when Leo opened the door. He was standing there smiling brightly at Leo like this was completely normal. Like he should be in Barcelona and lives here. Leo stood there staring at him before finally finding his voice. Luckily Neymar gave him time to find it probably knowing that this was quite a big shock.

“Hi. I don’t want to seem rude but why are you here?” Leo asked shyly. He was nervous about seeming rude but it was an honest question. Why the hell was Neymar in Barcelona standing outside of Leo’s door?

“Well I couldn’t go back to Brazil for Christmas so I thought that I would come to Barcelona for a bit and see some people. Last-minute I decided to come here and see if you were here and you are,” Neymar said. It made more sense in his head but he has to admit it does seem a little strange considering he could’ve stayed in Paris with some of the other guys who couldn’t go home even thoug2h a lot of them could. Instead, he decided to go to Barcelona. Why? Neymar still has no idea it just felt right at the moment so he did it. Rafa also came back so it felt right to come back with him even though Rafa came to see his family and Neymar came back for no reason whatsoever. Well that was what he was telling himself anyway.

“Oh uh- Come in,” Leo said moving out of the way so Neymar could come in. He also got his phone out and quickly messaged Gerard about everything. He needed help before he embarrasses himself. Sure he’s embarrassed himself in front of Neymar a million times and Neymar’s embarrassed himself but that was when they were teammates and close now they’re not. Yeah, they still talk over the phone but it’s not the same. They’re not that close and they’re certainly not teammates and haven’t been for a few years. Something within Leo arose though so he’s hoping Gerard got his phone nearby so he can help. He needs it. Urgently.

Gerard Piqué  
  
Neymar's here  
  
In my house  
  
Why the hell is Neymar here??  
  
Not that I don't want him to be it's always nice having him around  
  
But why the hell is he here??  
  


Neymar walked into the house and straight to the kitchen like they always used to do. Grab all of the drinks and snacks before making their way into the living room where they would stay, talk and play games. Leo followed him and asked if he wanted a drink or something and Neymar asked for water so that’s what Leo made him and himself. Water was simple. Leo passed Neymar the water before looking at his phone where he noticed Gerard had messaged him back.

Gerard Piqué  
  
Okay? What can I do about it?  
  
Help me  
  
I don't know what to do, what to say. Please come around and help me  
  
I can't come around, I'm busy. Just talk to him, play FIFA. Anything. Kiss him. Do more than kiss😏  
  
You're no help  
  
Have fun😄😏  
  


Leo groaned. Gerard was no help whatsoever. He should’ve messaged someone else that he knew would’ve helped him but Neymar was looking at him. It was rude to be on your phone when you have a guest around and Leo knows that so reluctantly he shut his phone off and put it back in his pocket. He’s just got to wish that this doesn’t go awkwardly and Leo doesn’t say anything that he shouldn’t.

“Where’s your stuff?” Leo asked. He knew that it was kind of a stupid question because where else would it have been but he needed something to ask to get rid of the silence. This was the first thing that came to his head. Awkward, awkward, awkward. Leo hated this.

“At the hotel, I dropped it off there before coming here,” Neymar said simply. Leo nodded his head wanting to say that Neymar could’ve stayed here if he asked but he couldn’t. Yeah, they used to be close. Really close but it’s not like that anymore.

“Do you want to move into the living room and play FIFA or something?” Leo asked, wanting to move on and FIFA was the first thing he could think of that Gerard told him to do. Also other than talk to him it was the only normal thing that he told him to do. Lionel was sure that if they talked he would spill something that he doesn’t want to so FIFA seems to be the best bet.

“Yeah sure,” Neymar said, picking up his water. This time Leo was leading Neymar around the house even though Neymar was sure he knew where everything still is.

“Leo,” Neymar coughed out wanting to get Lionel's attention but he also didn’t want to make a big deal out of what he had seen. He doesn’t know whether or not Leo knows that it’s there and if he put it there on purpose.

“Yeah,” Lionel asked, stopping where he was and turning around to face Neymar. Neymar moved his eyes looking up before looking back and Leo hoping that he got the idea. He found himself struggling to talk shocked that something like that was up in Leo’s house. He never seemed to be the one to put that up especially in his house. Who was he expecting? Luckily he did understand what Neymar was going on about and Leo looked up to see what Neymar was looking at and that’s when he saw it. Both Lionel and Neymar were standing under a door frame where there was mistletoe. How the hell hadn’t Leo seen that before? He’s been in the living room a number of times throughout the last 24 hours and he never noticed it.

“Gerard,” Lionel growled quietly. Why the hell did Gerard put mistletoe up in the house? Did he know that Neymar was coming around or something? He was one of the only people who knew about Leo’s feelings towards the Brazilian and the only one who would do something like this but Neymar didn’t even tell him that he was coming around so why would he tell Gerard. As far as he was aware Gerard and Neymar didn’t really talk like that so he couldn’t understand why Gerard had put it up. He could tell though he was making the face that he makes when he thinks too hard about something so he shook his head and turned to face Neymar who was staring back at him.

Okay so not there on purpose Neymar thought. So he didn’t have anyone else in his life. Good to know.

“We don’t have to,” Neymar said. He didn’t want to make Leo uncomfortable especially if he wasn’t the one who put it up. He should’ve known when he told Rafa that he was coming back to Barcelona with him that he would tell people from Barcelona. Neymar suspects that Rafinha had told Gerard that he was coming back to Barcelona for a week or so and Gerard set up this whole thing. It’s a very Gerard thing to do.

“It’s a tradition we have to stick with it,” Lionel said. Something bad would happen if they didn’t stick to it. Right? He had no idea why he said that still he could’ve just ignored it and went to play FIFA but something was telling him to go for it. One kiss. He could see how it feels to kiss Neymar and then both forget about it and never mention it again. Even if it was highly likely Leo would want to do it again. Neymar nodded his head, swallowing a bit nervous. It was a tradition. He didn’t actually know if anything would happen but Leo seemed to believe it and if Leo believed it then he would do it. Anything for Leo. Leo stepped forward so they were closer and placed his hand on Neymar’s cheek. He was trying to keep calm. Nerves were running through his body not knowing what to expect. He didn’t know if this was a joke or not that was being played on him but something was urging him to go through with it so he did. Neymar leaned down and his eyes flickered to Leo’s lips before back to his eyes. When their lips finally brushed together Leo moved forwards a little bit to add more pressure. It was a shy kiss, neither of them wanting to add more in case the other didn’t want it. Both of them wanted to add more pressure but the fear was stopping them so they kept to what was happening. This is something Leo’s thought about since they met back in 2013 and now it was actually happening. It was only a quick kiss but it was exactly like Lionel had imagined. Well, Neymar’s lips felt exactly how he thought they would. His lips were soft was Leo’s first thought. They were soft and that's all Leo’s head would let him think about right now. Near enough as soon as it began it ended with Leo pulling away.

“Um, I-” Leo started going to apologise to Neymar. Both for the mistletoe and the kiss. He could’ve played it off as one big joke but no words would actually leave his mouth. Neymar was smiling though as his thumb traced over Leo’s lips. His words were stuck in the back of his throat as Neymar continued to trace over Leo’s lips and Leo was in shock over it.

“Shh,” Neymar replied leaning in again to kiss Leo properly this time. Their lips moved together in time like they had been doing this for years. Neymar was leading this time and Leo went with it not even bothering to try to lead it still in slight shock. Okay so maybe the mistletoe was a good idea from Gerard even if Leo has no idea how he didn’t notice it before. He doesn’t know whether he loves or hates Gerard at the moment. Since he did get embarrassed yet he kissed Neymar so it wasn’t that bad. Neymar pulled away so the two of them could catch their breath and he instantly put on a smile leaving Leo stunned who was not knowing how to process anything.

“Come on FIFA now,” Neymar said, pulling away from Leo and walking towards the sofa. Lionel looked at him shocked not knowing how to react. Neymar turned back around and winked at Leo before moving once again. This knocked Leo out of his thoughts and Leo moved as quick as he could to the sofa collapsing next to where Neymar was sitting. The rest of the day was filled with FIFA, food and occasionally kisses. Neymar might have stayed at Leo’s that night as well and was with Leo the rest of the time he was in Barcelona only going to the hotel to grab things that he would need. This was more than Neymar could’ve imagined what would’ve happened when he came to Barcelona with Rafinha.


	3. Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Ficmas ~ Kai's still got games over Christmas for the first time in his career and is upset about not being able to see Julian. Julian having time off decides to do something about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be no covid or lockdowns in this so Julian can travel without having to self-isolate
> 
> Also I've never been to an airport so I have no idea what it's like

“Jules I’m sorry I can’t come back for Christmas,” Kai said crying into the phone. Seeing Kai like this was breaking Julian and there was nothing he could do about it. Kai has been crying and apologising for the past few weeks about not being able to come back to Germany for Christmas. Julian always shrugged it off saying that it was fine and he understood it. It was Kai’s career and there was nothing he could do about it. It wasn’t that big of a deal it was only Christmas but Kai hated it saying you should be with the ones you love over Christmas and he was ruining it.

“Kai it’s fine. I know that it’s your job and as soon as you told me that you were going to the Premier League I knew you wouldn’t be able to come around for Christmas. I know that they play the day after,” Julian said trying to calm down Kai but Kai wasn’t having any of it. Julian had watched the premier league long enough to know that they don't really get a break during the season, especially around Christmas time so Julian knew Kai wouldn’t be around for Christmas. Julian quickly pulled the conversation away from Christmas not wanting Kai to think about it any more or cry anymore. He hated Kai crying especially when he couldn’t do anything about it. They talked about anything and everything whilst he started to make a plan up in his head.

The last game for Julian before Christmas is the 22nd of December away in Braunschweig. So technically he could get to London on the 23rd of December and his first game back is on the 3rd of January so he should have at least a week with Kai. Yes, Kai has games and training during that time but still, they will have time to be together. As long as they have some time together then it's fine. Julian would also love to go straight to London after the game but the game is late and he wouldn’t have any of his clothes and other stuff he would need. Although he probably won’t wear many clothes. There’s a lot of sex that they need to catch up on and if he does ever need clothes he can attempt to fit into Kai’s and there's probably some of Julian's already there that Kai stole. Kai would probably want new jumpers though that smell of him since the smell from the other ones have probably gone. He knows all his from Kai has. He needs to remember to bring them to London as well so he can give them back to Kai and take new ones. He’ll need to bring more of his own jumpers than originally planned to give them to Kai.

Julian has called all of his family and let them all know what he wanted to do for Christmas. They all said it was up to him what he wanted to do over Christmas and as much as he loves his family he couldn’t let Kai be alone and feel bad about it. After some time he may get used to not having Julian there every Christmas but since this is his first one in London Julian wants to be there. Also normally Kai would be with his family but something came up which meant that they won’t be able to fly to London meaning Kai would be alone. Kai shouldn’t be alone on Christmas. He also really wanted to see Kai since the only time he really gets to do so now is over international break considering the chaotic schedule of both Dortmund and Chelsea. Any chance any of them get to travel to see the other one they take it. Even if it’s only for a day.

He was now sitting in the airport messaging his brothers hoping they can keep him calm and his mind busy whilst he waited for his plane. He needed someone to take his mind off of what was going to happen and calm his excitement down so he could actually sit through this plane ride and not be bouncing around during it. They were keeping him entertained by planning their next holiday when a message from Kai came through.

Kai 💙💛🖤  
  
I'm home now from training can you talk?? Xx  
  


Julian sighed to himself wanting to talk to Kai but obviously, he couldn’t. He didn’t want Kai to know that he was flying to London to see him. Julian sighed to himself again as he began to message Kai back already thinking of excuses that he could use to distract Kai and stop asking him questions. He knew that it was going to be a good surprise but it was deeming more difficult than he thought it was going to be. He knew that Kai was sad and he just wanted to cheer him up and this would definitely.

Kai 💙💛🖤  
  
I'm sorry but I can't, maybe later Xxx  
  
Awww, why?? I thought you had time off now. You don't have to train and you don't have any games until the new year Xx  
  
I know. My brothers wanted me to go out with them today so I'm currently with them Xxx  
  
I don't mind talking to them too Xx  
  


Oh god. That wasn’t the plan. That definitely wasn’t the plan. Kai was meant to just take that and finish up the conversation over text. The plane was going to get called soon Julian knew that so he had to think of another excuse quickly which also meant Kai wouldn’t message him for a while and if he did he wouldn’t wonder why Julian wasn’t messaging back. Oh god, he was thinking too long Kai’s going to be suspicious if he takes any longer. Internally screaming Julian started to write an excuse.

Kai 💙💛🖤  
  
We're just about to sit down to eat. I don't think it'll be appropriate to talk to you whilst eating. Maybe I can call you back later when we get back to my house so we can have some privacy with it Xxx  
  


Yeah, that's a good excuse for why Julian can’t talk for a while and there should be no reason for Kai to question it. He also said that he would call Kai back meaning Kai wouldn’t have to call or message Julian at all.

Kai 💙💛🖤  
  
Okay, message me when you can talk Xxx  
  


Julian sighed to himself hearing the disappointment through the text message. He and Kai messaged for a little bit longer until his plane got called which wasn’t that long and they rounded up the conversation. Julian was reluctant to end it but if he wanted to make it to London soon he had to. He said his goodbyes to Kai and put in headphones to listen to music before putting his phone back in his pocket. Finally, his plane to London got called so he stood up and made his way to the plane. He didn’t care how long he would be sitting on it because he just wanted to get on it now. Once he’s on the plane he can sit back and relax and not have to move and hardly get interrupted. Yeah, he’s getting on the plane now.

The flight was probably around an hour and a half maybe a bit shorter but it felt like it was way longer. The nerves and excitement made the time seem to move slower. When the plane finally landed, no he didn’t clap, the excitement was bubbling up again at the fact he was now actually in London and closer to Kai. He instantly made his way over to go and grab his bags hoping it would be one of the first out not wanting to wait for ages. Boy was he wrong.

As soon as Julian got his bags he made his way to go get a car to drop him at Kai’s house. Kai had previously told Julian his address so luckily that was already sorted and he didn’t have to find another way to get it. He also grabbed his phone to see if he had missed any messages whilst he was on the plane. He had a lot from the Dortmund group chat which he couldn’t be bothered to go through because there was a lot and they were all unimportant. They have two group chats one for important things with the manager and everything in and another just to talk. Kai apparently hadn’t messaged which was sort of good since he wouldn’t be wondering why Julian wasn’t answering. He was guessing Kai was waiting for Julian to call like he said he would although he wouldn’t.

All the way to Kai's, his leg was bouncing because of nerves. The driver didn’t try speaking to him which was lucky because Julian doesn’t think that he was in the state of mind to speak English. His mind was running and it had to be clear if he wanted to be able to speak English correctly and actually get it understood. There was also a chance that he wouldn’t be able to translate what the driver was saying either. He was looking out the window as the car drove, noticing how busy it was on the roads but to be honest he had no idea where he was going. He had to trust the driver that he was going the right way. When they apparently got to the location Julian paid the driver before making his way to Kai's house.

Julian took a breath before knocking on the door. He didn’t know why but he felt a little bit nervous. He didn’t know what Kai’s reaction was going to be and he was guessing that was making him nervous. He knew Kai should be happy about it but he still didn’t know exactly what his reaction would be. Also what if he has the wrong house that would also be embarrassing. His nerves only seemed to ease when he heard the door opening. Kai opened the door looking confused. He had Julian’s hoodie on and a pair of basketball shorts. He looked like he had just woken up from a nap. He only woke up more when he realised who was standing on his doorstep.

“You’re here,” Kai said tears already building in his eyes. Julian's eyes opened wide not wanting Kai to cry. If Kai started to cry then Julian was sure that he would end up joining him and they would both be big messes and Julian didn't want to cry as well.

“No, don’t cry. I’m going to be here until I have to go back to Dortmund. I know you have games and training but I’ll play Fortnite or something to pass the time,” Julian said to him. Tears were still falling and Julian was wiping every single one-off not wanting Kai to cry. Julian wouldn’t be here for that long considering Dortmund has a game on the 3rd of January. He also didn’t want to spend that time standing on Kai’s doorstep with the possibility of people watching and knowing who they were. Somehow he guided Kai into his house and towards the sofa as well as bringing his stuff but leaving it in the hallway. Kai’s hands were twisted in Julian’s top, not allowing Julian to move away from Kai at all. He needed to make sure that Julian was really here and to make sure Julian wouldn’t leave any time soon. Julian had only just turned up and Kai needed him here for longer he knew that he had missed him but he never realised how much until he saw him on his doorstep. Once Kai was on the sofa he told him to wait there while Julian gets changed into a pair of joggers and a new top and that didn’t take long. He also took his stuff to Kai’s bedroom knowing he wouldn’t get the chance later.

They spent the rest of the day on the sofa cuddling with each other not wanting to separate for anything. They would play games still wrapped up in each other’s arms even if they were playing against each other and getting annoyed when the other one tried distracting them to cheat. They were both very competitive. When it was time for dinner neither of them could be bothered to cook so they decided to order pizza, screw their diet. They only untangled when the delivery man knocked on the door and reluctantly Kai let go of Julian letting him grab the pizza. Only because he was hungry though but as soon as Julian made it back to the sofa though Kai tangled himself back around Julian before grabbing some pizza. They also put on a movie to watch whilst they were eating pizza and to watch whilst cuddling after. When it was time for bed Kai didn’t want to move already too comfortable lying on Julian and half asleep. He was blinking tiredly trying to force himself to stay awake. Groaning Julian maneuvered his way out from underneath Kai and stood up next to the sofa waiting for Kai to also stand up. When he noticed Kai wasn’t moving he decided to pick him up in bridal style and carried him to the bed. He took off Kai’s jumper and threw it somewhere else in the room before allowing Kai to get under the covers and wrap himself up like a burrito. He then took off his top and then also got under the covers with Kai.

“Thank you, ich liebe dich,” Kai whispered when they got into bed that night. Julian smiled and kissed Kai on the forehead and wrapped his arm around him cuddling into him even more.

“Ich liebe dich auch,” Julian whispered back. He could hear Kai let out a sigh and Julian waited for his breathing to even out to know that Kai was sleeping before he allowed himself to fall asleep.

Best Christmas surprise ever. He would say present but Kai will be getting enough of those over the Christmas time.


	4. Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 ~ Adam can't wrap presents and is getting stressed by it luckily Jordan is nearby and he can wrap them.

When it came to wrapping presents Adam was useless. He hated the way they always looked like one big mess once he’d wrapped it. It was like a child had wrapped it and not a 32-year-old man. It wouldn’t be folded, just scrunched up and sellotaped, together with a lot of sellotape making it look an absolute mess. He knows that they would just be opened so they don’t necessarily have to look nice but he wants them to. He wants to show some effort within the wrapping as well as the present. Out of him and Jordan, Jordan was the one who did the wrapping since he was able to make it look nice and professional. Jordan had always said that he would help Adam to wrap insisting that it’s easier when two people do it considering one can hold it in place while the other puts the sellotape on the present. He’s also offered to teach Adam how he does it so they look somewhat nice so he can do them on his own without Jordan’s help. Jordan can’t be there constantly especially since he needs to be in Liverpool for matches and training, also Jordan is the captain of Liverpool. Adam also can’t go up to Liverpool constantly since he now plays for Brighton so he needs to do it all by himself. Jordan does always give him advice to be fair. ‘Just add love to it or a miracle. You need a miracle.’ So that always raises Adams spirits.

“I give up,” Adam exclaimed, throwing the present across the room. He had been trying to wrap up this present for a while and it just wasn’t working. If it was wrapped it looked terrible and he wanted it to at least look somewhat decent. Every time he tried to wrap one it would come apart when trying to grab the sellotape because he would let go of the wrapping paper to grab it. Then the sellotape would get all wrapped up and he wouldn’t be able to separate it so he would have to get a new piece. He doesn’t understand how Jordan likes wrapping presents and finds it relaxing. Adam can just walk in and find Jordan sat on the floor wrapping presents and humming to himself. He looks so relaxed whilst wrapping presents as well and Adam for some reason enjoys watching him do it because he does it so effortlessly. Should be his job when he retires.

“What’s the matter?” Jordan asked. The first thing he noticed was that the living room was a complete mess. There was wrapping paper all over the floor, sellotape as well, scissors by Adam and what he could only guess was presents all over the floor, some were wrapped poorly and others were just there. They were all in piles or what he was guessing were piles most likely depending on who they were for. It makes it easier to remember the names that you have to write on them so they don’t get all mixed up and you have to try to remember who’s for who.

“I can’t wrap,” Adam complained. Jordan had to hold back a laugh at the look in Adam’s face. He looked like a little kid who wasn’t getting what he wanted. He was near enough pouting about this face. When his eyes fell on a couple of the wrapped presents he had to hold a laugh back because of how bad they actually looked. He knew Adam can’t wrap but he’s sure that it’s never been that bad. It was worse than he could remember.

“I’ll help you,” Jordan said, taking a seat next to Adam on the floor and he instantly began wrapping. Adam tried to follow so Jordan slowed down and didn’t do it as quickly as he usually does it just so Adam could follow. He even left his occasionally to help Adam even more by holding down the paper while he got the sellotape. They were doing it in silence, to begin with, and sometimes started talking but mainly in silence since Adam had to concentrate.

“It helps to put on Christmas music,” Jordan randomly said. Adam raised an eyebrow in question knowing that it’s not true but it’s nearing Christmas so he won’t say no to a little bit of music playing in the background. He grabbed his phone and connected it to the speaker by Bluetooth before putting on a random Christmas playlist. Driving home for Christmas was the first song to come on. Jordan was humming along whilst he and Adam wrapped presents together. Well, he started off humming before he actually began to sing.

_So I sing for you_   
_Though you can't hear me_   
_When I get through_   
_And feel you near me_

_Driving in my car_   
_Driving home for Christmas_

_With a thousand memories_   
_I take look at the driver next to me_   
_He's just the same_   
_Just the same_

_Top to toe in tailbacks  
Oh, I got red lights all around  
I'm driving home for Christmas, yeah  
Get my feet on holy ground_

Jordan sang. This instantly made Adam stop doing what he was doing and stare at Jordan. He listened to the soft rumble of Jordan’s voice. He watched as Jordan’s lips moved as he sang along to the song. He wasn’t even paying attention to the song and was singing it effortlessly. Slowly Adam began to zone out not even listening to Jordan sing anymore. He was just sitting there staring at Jordan as his lips moved no noise making its way to his ears. He was just remembering how Jordan’s lips felt against his. It had been a while since he had felt them against his since they'd been apart and Jordan was too focused on the badly wrapped presents so didn’t even kiss Adam when he came in. Adam forgot how much he missed them whether they are on his lips or wrapped around his-

“Are you going to help?” Jordan asked as he waved a hand in front of Adam’s face than raising an eyebrow at Adam who was sitting there doing nothing. Jordan had been trying to get his attention but he was lost in his own mind. A blush was rising on Adam's cheeks embarrassed at the fact that he'd been caught staring. He’s done it for years but being caught always makes him go redder not liking the thought of being caught. Obviously, Jordan is a good looking guy and Adam likes to stare at him he just doesn’t like to get caught. Adam let his mind wander once again but this time managed to cut it short. He always gets lost in his thoughts with Jordan.

“Yeah,” Adam replied, answering Jordan's question which he had completely forgotten that he had asked. Jordan nodded his head and passed Adam the present that he had begun to wrap so Adam could finish it. Once again they started wrapping but this time Jordan didn’t sing so Adam couldn’t get distracted once again. They still have a lot to wrap up and there’s no way Jordan’s letting Adam do it all by himself so he wants to get it over and done with meaning no more distractions.

“Why did you start wrapping today, you usually wait until closer to Christmas?” Jordan suddenly asked. Adam didn’t reply not knowing what to say. He knew that Jordan would help if he was in the house loving wrapping and hating Adam sulking about something he couldn’t do. Was that the reason he’s started wrapping today? Probably. Jordan’s not wrong though Adam does love leaving it to the last minute dreading it every second beforehand.

“Did you want me to help?” Jordan said a teasing hint added to his tone. Adam knew he was being teased but he also couldn’t lie that was probably true whether it was a conscious decision or not. At least he remembered not to get Jordan’s out so he wouldn’t help wrap his own presents. He should’ve thought that though because that would’ve been funny. Jordan wouldn’t have even known until he opened it on Christmas day.

“Probably,” Adam muttered under his breath hoping nobody would hear because he was embarrassed about it. Jordan let out a laugh at Adam’s response. They spent the rest of the day sitting on the floor wrapping presents and listening to Christmas music. Well, Jordan wrapped the presents and Adam mainly watched and only occasionally helped. He enjoyed sitting there and watching Jordan wrap in silence. The relaxed smile on Jordan’s face was worth everything though and Adam was relaxed leaning on Jordan as he wrapped. Adam did write the names on the presents though since Jordan had no idea who most of them were for he was just wrapping them. Jordan eventually finished wrapping all of them and Adam had written all of the names on them as well.

“Are you sure that you’re not an elf?” Adam asked, looking around at all of the neatly wrapped presents. Only Santa’s elves can wrap presents that quickly and make them look really neat so he had to be one. It had to be that it was the only reasonable explanation that Adam could think of. If he wasn’t an elf how else could he have wrapped those presents that quick and nice? He also seems to be able to buy good presents for everyone as well so Adam usually asks him for ideas as well. If that doesn’t make him an elf what does.

“I’m definitely too tall to be one of his elves. You’re more likely to be one,” Jordan teased him. Adam rolled his eyes. He wasn’t short but compared to Jordan he was shorter than him so apparently, that was enough to be an elf even if he can’t wrap like elves do.

“Whatever,” Adam replied. Jordan moved a little bit and pulled Adam closer to him so his back was pressing firmly against Jordan’s chest. Jordan wrapped his arms around Adam just cuddling into him and kissing up and down his neck until Adam had enough and turned around to face Jordan and kissed him on the lips. Usually, the kisses are soft and slow but this time they were clashing together in a rough kiss them missing it too much. They hadn’t kissed each other in so long and they were making up for it now. Slowly it did slow down but didn’t lose it’s passion at all. They ended up sitting there on the floor kissing for ages not moving at all except their lips. Lips were bright red and swollen from the harshness of the kisses and there was spit all over them. They pulled away for a bit to breathe and both of them couldn’t take their eyes off of each other. Adam couldn’t lie his lips were hurting a little bit when pressure got put on them but he still wanted to kiss Jordan. Jordan was having different thoughts. Those lips wrapped him would look good. Nope Jordan can’t think about that now. Maybe tomorrow but not now.

“Thank you for helping me,” Adam said when he finally found his voice after the kisses. Jordan nodded his head but leaned back in to kiss Adam again. They had wrapped all the presents so this is the next thing to do even if they’ve done it for ages and it’s nearly time for bed.


	5. Antoine Griezmann/Paul Pogba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 ~ Antoine and Paul are both apart and one time they call each other Antoine could hear that Paul wasn't okay. He asked someone to watch over Paul and everything seems to be going okay until he get a phone call during training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a couple days late.
> 
> **WARNING**  
> THIS INCLUDES A SUICIDE ATTEMPT PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!  
> It's described a little bit when Antoine get's into the car

“Paul,” Antoine said into the phone excited to finally speak to Paul. It had felt like weeks since the last time they had spoken but it had only been a couple of days. Paul was trying hard in Manchester and Antoine was trying hard in Barcelona wanting to show people that he was still a brilliant footballer and could do it for Barcelona. He’d missed the sound of Paul’s voice so it was nice that he was calling. He’s also missed having Paul next to him just to cuddle but at the moment that wasn’t possible so speaking to Paul over the phone was the next best thing. Well, facetime was better but apparently, Paul didn’t want to do that which is fine. Which is absolutely fine Antoine is not annoyed by that at all. At all okay.

“Hey Anto,” Paul said back. He didn’t sound- Antoine didn’t know how to describe how Paul sounded but he didn’t sound like he normally does. Antoine let his smile drop at the sound of Paul’s tone and instantly started to worry about him.

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. He hoped nothing was wrong since Antoine couldn’t be there to help but by the sound of his voice there definitely was something wrong.

“Yeah, I’m just tired,” Paul said, yawning after to make it sound more believable. In all honesty, he didn’t know what was wrong but something felt off. He didn’t want Antoine to worry though since he was already worrying about a lot of things and he didn’t want to add anything else to it. Paul would be fine to deal with it all by himself when he finally figures out what it is that's making him feel like this. He’s felt this for a while but it had never been this bad. Maybe he did know what was happening but didn’t want to worry Antoine. Antoine had enough problems to deal with; he didn’t need to deal with Paul and his stuff as well. Antoine could tell that Paul wasn’t tired. He knows how Paul sounds when he’s tired and this isn’t it but if Paul doesn’t want to talk yet then Antoine won’t push him.

“Oh, okay. Do you want to talk tomorrow instead when you’re less tired?” Antoine sadly asked. He really wanted to speak to Paul now since it had been a while since they had spoken because of them both being busy but if Paul was tired then he could wait. He also couldn’t understand why Paul was tired it was like 2 in the afternoon and if he was tired why did he call? Paul could’ve just finished training but still, it made no sense. He decided not to think into it though and go and talk to his teammates instead.

What Antoine didn’t know though was that Paul was struggling. Really struggling with everything. He wasn’t good enough. Wasn’t good enough for anything. Football. Antoine. Family. You name it he wasn’t good enough for it. The thoughts wouldn’t leave his mind and he hated it. He felt weak and unwanted. Nobody needed him. He couldn’t tell Antoine. His mind was telling him that Antoine would leave him if Antoine found out anything that was happening. A small part of him was telling him that wouldn’t happen but the other part was easily overpowering it.

“Yeah if that’s okay,” Paul said to him.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Talk to you tomorrow. I love you,” Antoine said sadly. He wasn’t even trying to hide his disappointment from Paul. Paul could hear the disappointment from Antoine and just curled into himself more, not liking the fact that when he’s trying to protect Antoine he’s just managed to hurt him more. He couldn’t do anything right. He messed everything up. Paul could feel the tears building up and wanted to hang up as quick as he could so Antoine wouldn’t know.

“Bye,” was all Paul replied with before hanging up. Antoine pulled his phone from his ear and frowned at it. What the hell was that about? Something was wrong with Paul and he wasn’t talking to Antoine about it. That was something they had always done. If something was wrong they always spoke to the other person to help but for some reason, Paul didn’t want to speak to Paul and it was hurting Antoine more than it should. Antoine didn’t let the frown leave his face even when a couple of his teammates came in to check their own phones and probably get Antoine since training is going to begin again soon.

“Are you okay?” Clément asked when he saw Antoine looking sadly at his phone. Only then did Antoine look up from his phone and towards Clément. He let out a sigh before beginning to speak.

“I don’t know Paul’s acting strange,” Antoine said. He wanted to go on and for Clément to tell him that it’s all in his mind and everything is fine but he also didn’t know whether or not Clément wanted to hear about it. He probably asked just to be polite; he doesn’t want to hear everything.

“How?” Clément asked, taking a seat next to Antoine.

“When we were speaking he sounded sad and he said he was just tired but he wasn’t. I could tell. Then when we hung up he didn’t say ‘I love you’ like he always does,” Antoine ended up saying. The more Antoine spoke the more stupid he thought he sounded. It did sound very stupid and he knew it and to everybody else, it would just seem like Paul was having a bad day but Antoine knows Paul so knows that even on a bad day Paul is never like this.

“Ask someone close to him in Manchester to keep an eye on him,” Clément said to him. Antoine nodded his head and thanked Clément before going back on his phone and tried to figure out who to message. It had to be someone close to Paul and someone that Antoine has the phone number of which isn’t that many of them. Anthony Martial. When Antoine scrolled past that name he stopped on it. He’ll be fine and he can even talk to some of the guys to help out. Antoine clicked on his name and instantly started to message him. He was too busy messaging that he didn’t realise Clément leaving Antoine alone.

Anthony Martial  
  
Hey Anthony!  
  
Can you do me a favour?  
  
Can you keep an eye on Paul for me please?  
  
Sure, why though?  
  
Something's wrong with him and he won't speak to me about it. I have no idea what it is but something is definitely wrong.  
  
Okay I'll keep an eye on him and let you know  
  
THANK YOU!!!!! 👍🏻🙏🏻  
  


Antoine let out a breath of relief when Anthony said he would talk to Paul and would keep him up to date on it as well. Someone was going to be there watching out for Paul when he couldn’t be. Hopefully, it was just Antoine’s imagination making it worse than it was and everything was fine over in Manchester. Anthony would let him know either way. 

A couple of weeks past and Paul and Antoine only spoke on the phone a couple of times and Antoine still couldn’t work out what was bothering him. Anthony had messaged and kept Antoine up to date on how Paul was doing. He said that he was fine and that there was nothing wrong with Paul. He wasn’t as talkative as normal but he was still the same old Paul. This made Antoine relax more since he knew Paul was fine. Well until one day he got a phone call from him during training.

“Grizi you’ve got to come to Manchester,” Martial said over the phone. He sounded somewhat frantic and that was making Antoine nervous. He had never heard Anthony like that before as well and that was making him worse.

“Why?” Antoine asked, nervousness clear in his voice.

“I can’t explain on the phone. Just pack a bag and come to Manchester. Message me the time you’re meant to land and I’ll meet you at the airport. Get the earliest flight that you can,” Anthony said before hanging up. Worrying Antoine told the Barcelona team who were strangely supportive and allowed him to go straight away. Maybe because some of his teammates told them about Paul and how Antoine was having this strange feeling. It was nice that the Barcelona team let him go instantly though.

Antoine was a nervous wreck as he got off of the plane. He had messaged Anthony the time that he would land and he was there at the terminal waiting for him. They said their hellos before walking straight to the car. No other words were exchanged on the walk back to the car. Anthony didn’t look like he was in a talkative mood either and something seemed really wrong and Antoine wanted to know what it was. He didn’t dare ask yet though in case anybody was around and could listen in. He had waited a few hours already, impatiently mind him, but he’s already waited a few hours so he can wait a few more minutes.

“Explain,” was all Antoine could get out when Anthony started to drive. He had messaged people in Manchester for answers but none of them gave him anything. Most of them ignored him, to be honest. He had messaged Paul but was getting no reply and he could easily guess that this thing was about Paul. It was the only reason why Antoine would get asked to come to Manchester half-way through the season. Paul hadn’t even read the messages which really stressed Antoine out but he had to get on a plane so couldn’t worry about it.

“Well Paul hasn’t been acting right lately but you already know that,” Anthony started and Antoine nodded already knowing all of this. It was the reason Anthony was watching Paul and Antoine just wanted him to get on with it now.

“Carry on,” Antoine said, leg still bouncing worried. He knew the way to Paul’s house and they definitely weren’t going that way. Where the hell were they going? He had to remind himself to breathe.

“Well a few of us decided to go to his house to check up on him and make sure he was okay. When we got there he didn’t answer the door but it was unlocked so we walked in calling his name and he didn’t answer. We all decided to walk around his house to see if he had fallen asleep or something and none of us could find him. I knocked on the bathroom thinking he was in there as the door was closed. No answer came so I pulled the handle down and it wouldn’t open. I called his name again and listened in and no noise was coming so me and one of the other guys decided to knock down the door,” Anthony said as he continued to drive. The more he spoke the more he struggled to get the words out of his mouth. Antoine's throat was already closing up at the thought of what could’ve happened. His mind was running all over the place. He was instantly thinking of the worst possibilities hoping that none of them was what happened. At this rate, though it was inevitable considering he was in Manchester right now.

“He was lying there on the floor. The mirror was smashed all around him and his arms were bleeding. They were bleeding a lot and had a piece of glass stuck in so we called an ambulance and now he’s in hospital. I think he tried to kill himself Anto,” Anthony said somehow keeping his eyes on the road and driving fine. A sob left Antoine’s lips as soon as those words left Anthony’s mouth. He thought that is what happened as soon as Anthony began talking. Well not that exactly but something like that. Hearing it out loud though was different it made it actually real. He knew Paul was bad but never this bad. He never thought Paul would actually try to commit suicide. Paul was feeling so bad that he thought the only way out was to kill himself. He felt like he couldn’t even speak to Antoine about it.

“He’s currently unconscious and the doctors don’t know if he’ll wake up,” Martial finished out. He really didn’t want to tell him that final part but he knew that he had to. He couldn’t lie to Antoine. He had to tell him the truth no matter how much it hurt. It would hurt him more to see Paul like he is at the hospital and has no warning of what he was like. He wishes that he could stop the car and hug Antoine and try to make him feel a little better but he knew that Antoine would want to get to the hospital as soon as possible so Anthony continued to drive. There wasn’t far left to the hospital but they drove it in silence, Anthony allowing Antoine to think about and let it actually sink in. Antoine needed some silence.

“We’re here,” Anthony said, getting out of the car. Antoine instantly followed him out of the car and into the hospital. Tears were clouding his eyes but somehow he managed to move without walking into anything and walking into anyone. He was like a robot doing everything automatically and not even thinking about it. Anthony led him to where Paul was and when he noticed a few of Paul’s teammates were sitting there. None of them came up to Antoine but did give him a sad smile. Antoine ignored them all and allowed Anthony to pull him to the room Paul is currently in.

“You can go in,” Anthony said. Antoine nodded and thanked him before going to the room. He took a deep breath before pushing the door open.

As soon as Antoine pushed open the door he wished that he never did. Paul was lying on the bed with wires coming out of his face and arms. His arms were wrapped up in bandages obviously covering his cuts. He looked relaxed though and that was the only positive. Instantly he broke down and made his way to Paul sitting in the seat that was located next to him. Before he sat down he kissed Paul on the forehead and held his hand. He held his hand tightly and just stared at him hoping this was some kind of sick and twisted joke and Paul would open his eyes. He knew that it wasn’t but part of him still wished it just so Paul would be okay. Antoine closed his eyes and laid his head on the bed for god knows how long. He only raised it when he heard the door open and he found out it was Paul’s doctor.

“Hello, I’m Paul’s doctor and you are?” The doctor asked when they noticed Antoine sat on the seat by Paul.

“I’m Antoine, Paul’s- Um- Paul’s friend,” Antoine said, not knowing how to describe it. Nobody other than their teammates knew about the two being together so Antoine had to be careful with what he says. The media thinks that the two of them are just best friends so don’t really question it when they see the two of them together.

“I’m just going to check his vitals and then I’ll go,” The doctor said to Antoine who nodded. Antoine pulled himself away from Paul and allowed the doctor to do whatever they needed to do not wanting to get in their way. Antoine's mind was running a thousand miles just thinking about everything. Antoine opened his mouth wanting to ask the doctor a question.

“It’s Christmas soon. He’ll be alright for Christmas right? Right?” Antoine asked desperation was clear in his voice. He needed Paul to be okay. He needed somebody to tell him that Paul would be fine soon and the doctor seems like the best person to ask because they will give him an honest answer whereas everyone else will be careful of his feelings.

“I’m sorry Mr Griezmann but at this moment in time, we cannot tell you. We hope he will be but we cannot say for certain,” The doctor said honestly smiling sadly at Antoine. Antoine couldn’t hold in the tears and let himself cry. To be honest he doesn’t know how he still has any tears left to cry but he does and he continues to cry. He didn’t know when the doctor left and when Anthony came in and pulled Antoine into a hug making sure his hand was still holding Paul’s understanding he needed to touch Paul to ground himself.

Maybe Christmas isn’t all about happiness. ‘Most wonderful time of the year’ Antoine's ass. Hopefully, a Christmas miracle will happen and Paul will be okay and home for Christmas but the state that he’s in currently it doesn’t look like it. Antoine moved himself to lie on the bed with Paul taking him into his arms. Antoine doesn’t know if he’ll wake up and he just needs him in his arms not knowing how many more times he will be able to.

Couldn’t Father Christmas be real? Just for him. Just for this.


End file.
